


Hollow Earth net

by Megamix07



Category: Gamera (Movies), Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamix07/pseuds/Megamix07
Summary: Kaiju live their lives in the holo earth
Relationships: Anguirus/Baragon (Godzilla), Gigan/Megalon (Godzilla), Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), King Ghidorah/Rodan (Kaiju)
Kudos: 6





	Hollow Earth net

Godzilla threw the Gyaos to the floor as he curb stomped it. His phone started to ring and he pulled it out. "Bro, where were you? I just soughted the problem." "Dear brother, you know how I act. The children were entirely evacuated." "God damn it, I'm going home. You better explain yourself to the me when I next see you." He hung up before a response was given. He put it back in his pocket and walked away.

When he got in his apartment he was greeted by his girlfriend Mothra. "Goji! Your bleeding!" "Babe, it happens." Mothra guided him down to a chair and grabbed a medal kit and got to fixing his wound. "Babe. You don't have to do this." "You know I do Goji." After that had finished they sat on the couch as they watched the news. "They blew it all out of proportion, just a mugging gone wrong." "My babe in a bad mood." "I am, I get mugged and they say it was an assassination attempt, I mean come the fuck on!" "I think I know what would make you happy." Mothra slid down to Godzilla's crotch and unzipped his pants and took his dick out. She took it in her grasps and stroked it. When it was hard she put it in her mouth and started sucking. 

_______________________________________________________________

Gigan smashed against Megalon. "Please don't stop!" Then they came. "Now love, to bed." "Gigan?" "Yes love?" "Would you ever want kids?" "Where's this coming from Megalon?" "Just a thought Gigan. Just a thought." "Meggy, you know where we live isn't a good place kids." "It was just a thought." "I know, I do want kids. Just not here. Ya know why." "Yeah, wait did you just admit that you wanted kids?" "Maybe, you can't prove nothing." "You want kids," Megalon muttered as they got into bed.


End file.
